Recently, technologies for manufacturing models and components using three-dimensional modeling are quickly spreading. Three-dimensional modeling, which is a desktop process for making a desired object based on computer-aided design (CAD) data, is characterized in that it enables considerable reduction of the time from designing to production, production in small lots and customized manufacturing. Major methods of the three-dimensional modeling include stereolithographic process, sheet lamination process, and powder binding process.
Among the aforementioned processes, the powder binding process includes two types; one type which comprises fusing or sintering the powder by using lasers, and the other which comprises solidifying the powder using a binder. In the latter method, an inkjet printing technology is used for jetting a binder onto selected areas of a powder comprising gypsum or the like as the main component, thereby creating a solidified sectional layer. A three-dimensional shaped object can be obtained by laminating the thus-created sectional layers (see, for instance, Patent Documents 1 and 2). The powder binding process using the inkjet printing technology does not need any high output laser required in the stereolithographic process but only needs an apparatus easy to handle; however, the resulting shaped object is sometimes insufficient in strength, requiring reinforcement by impregnation of a molten wax, varnish, polyurethane-based adhesive, epoxy-based adhesive, or 2-cyanoacrylate-based adhesive.
The aforementioned 2-cyanoacrylate-based adhesive is widely used as the so-called instantaneous adhesive since it quickly polymerizes and cures to bond various adherends due to its high anion polymerizability under the presence of an anion moiety such as moisture present on a surface of an adherend or in the air. Furthermore, it is known that this adhesive is also used as an impregnating composition to refinforce wood-based materials or the like because it is lower in viscosity for adhesives (see, for example, Patent Document 3)